


What about your first time?

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Series: Spacedogs and Hannigram High School AU [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Spacedogs - Fandom, hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Past sexual relationship between an adult and a young teen, Some cousin-cest feels, Spacedogs Appreciation Week, Swearing?, Will and Adam are Cousins, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will tells Adam about his first time because his cousin wants to take the next step with his BF Nigel.<br/>(Please heed the tags and Trigger Warnings.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The segments in this AU are in no particular order. It may seem like they follow each other sometimes, but most of the time they won't. Adam still has some kind of thing that may seem like Asperger's, but I just don't know how I can make it so that it won't seem as serious. IDK if there is such a disorder, TBH. Sorry. And Nigel, he's just a badass at school. :D

“Adam, do you think there’ll be a lot of people at the pool tomorrow? It’s so hot! I wanna go swimming after class.” Will yelled as he threw his backpack on the kitchen table. With a tired huff he yanked the refrigerator door open and then sighed in relief as cold air hit his heated face.

 

“Adam?” he shouted towards the stairs as he grabbed a bottle of water, uncapping it and drinking all the liquid down in one long guzzle. Wiping some spilled water from his chin and mouth, he looked curiously at the ceiling. He was sure his cousin was home already. Adam himself said so when he replied an hour ago when Will texted him.

 

He was about to shout again when finally he heard the bathroom door upstairs close and Adam’s bedroom door open. He dropped the empty bottle into the trash before jogging up, two steps at a time. He just remembered what he and Beth talked about during lab and he wanted to spill the news to Adam ASAP.

 

Will threw Adam’s door open and quickly closed it behind him.

 

“Hey, you know what Beth told me? She’s –“

 

What he was about to say died in his throat when his eyes registered Nigel, the school’s most notorious student, lounging on his cousin’s bed, reading (?) Crime and Punishment.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing here?” Will spat, charging to the other boy who merely looked bored at his outburst. “What did you do to Adam?” he demanded, fists clenched on his sides.

 

Nigel tilted his head to Will in some sort of greeting and sat straighter from his recline a moment ago. “He’s in the restroom.” He said, not really answering Will, flipping to the next page of the book and adjusting the pillows behind him.

 

“Why are you here?” Blood simmered in Will’s veins as different unsavoury scenarios of his cousin’s defilement raced in his head. He knew he was over-thinking this, he knew he was being melodramatic, but how couldn’t he? This was Nigel Vilkas we’re talking about here!

 

“Calm the fuck down.” Nigel rolled his eyes, the gesture amping Will’s agitation up a couple of notches.

 

“Get the fuck out!” Will barked, and just then the door behind him opened, producing a worried-looking Adam.

 

“Why are you shouting, Will?”

 

“Adam –“

 

“He wants me to go.” Nigel closed the book he was _actually_ reading, as Adam had told him, and rose from the bed.

 

“Go? Where?” Adam asked Will, but his eyes followed Nigel as he snatched his bag from the floor and combed his hair with his fingers.

 

“Home, baby.”

 

“Because he’s not supposed to be here!” Will said indignantly, strongly disbelieving the fact that Nigel just called his cousin “baby,” and glared at the idiot in front of him.

 

“But why?” Adam looked at Will, forehead creasing in confusion. He didn’t know what Will was suddenly angry about when he recalled him saying that it was okay to help out other students when they were struggling with some subjects.

 

“Because he’s a little bitch, that’s why.” Adam felt Nigel’s arm slip behind him as the taller boy spoke, then he was pulled into a loose embrace.

 

Will tried his best to remain standing where he was and not drag Adam out of there, even if they were in his bedroom, and resolutely ignored that the bastard called him a bitch.

 

“I don’t understand.” Adam said against Nigel’s neck before the other planted a soft kiss on his hair and pulled away.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, gorgeous.” Nigel gave Adam’s hand a little squeeze and smiled reassuringly.

 

“Oh - okay.”

 

Will threw another venomous look at Nigel just before the other slipped out the door and left them two alone. With a sigh of relief, he hugged his startled cousin to him and murmured into his hair. “Are you okay?”

 

Adam nodded, still not having any idea what just happened. Maybe he’ll just ask Nigel later when he texted him. Will still seemed upset.

 

“Are you hungry?” He asked instead.

 

“Yeah, yeah...”Will pat Adam’s back, glad he was not harmed. “I’ll get something ready.”

 

“Can you do some grilled cheese sandwich?” Adam asked, stepping back from Will and going to his bed to fix the bedclothes, immediately concentrating on the task.

 

“Sure. I’ll call you when it’s ready.” Will smiled though Adam can’t see it.

 

He left the room with the door closing noiselessly.

 

\--- --- --- --- ---

 

“Nigel!” Will shouted after the taller student, his legs straining at the longer stretch he had to do to catch up.

 

Nigel thankfully stopped just in front of their classroom. He shot Will an annoyed look. “What the fuck now, Graham?”

 

Will’s eyebrow rose at the profanity. Okay, so he hadn’t yet forgotten how Will snapped at him the other day at Adam’s house. Fine.

 

“Can I talk to you after class?”

 

“We’re talking now.” Nigel’s voice was level, seemingly relaxed with his back resting on the wall, but Will could tell he was only reigning in something dangerous that was just about ready to spring. It strangely reminded him of Hannibal.

 

‘What?’ Will mentally bat the thought away. Him comparing Hannibal to Nigel was just wrong – more than wrong. He steered his attention back to the agenda at hand.

 

“Adam.” He began. “Don’t see him again.”

 

Nigel chuckled. “Fuck, no.”

 

Will was expecting the answer. “That’s not for you to decide.”

 

“That’s not for you to decide.” Nigel mocked, copying Will’s tone, before looming menacingly over the other boy and effortlessly turning them so that Will was now leaning on the wall. “You can keep playing strict governess to your boyfriend, Graham.” And leaning even closer, he whispered into Will’s ear, ”It’s not my kink.”

 

Blood rushed to Will’s face as he was left momentarily speechless by the lurid images of him disciplining Hannibal with a ruler or a switch for a bad behaviour or for not finishing a reading, (which was highly unlikely). And his embarrassment only became more severe when he heard the bell ring and his half-hard dick was bumped into by another student hurrying to get into class, causing him to moan, but thankfully, not too loudly.

 

He didn’t dare look at Nigel even once from his seat by the window.

 

\--- --- --- --- ---

 

“Here you go, darling.” Nigel smiled as Adam licked the tip of his fingers as they exited his mouth. He licked them too before taking another piece of egg roll from his lunch pack and dipping it in spicy ketchup. He waited for Adam to finish chewing before he placed that new morsel into his angel’s partly opened lips.

 

Adam enjoyed this a lot, Nigel feeding him half of his lunch before they both ate what Adam’s mom prepared for him. They were at their usual spot under one of the big trees on the school grounds with the sun effectively hidden away by the lush green leaves of the oak.

 

“I told you to eat more, baby.” Nigel said, kissing the tip of Adam’s nose.

 

“I am.” Adam replied. “You’re making me.”

 

Nigel chuckled in response.

 

It was true. A week after he and Adam first kissed in the classroom and then second in the boy’s bedroom, he made the decision to cook for his angel and feed him. He once called Adam his sparrow, and when Adam asked him why, he told him he was so light and fragile boned like a little sparrow, and because of that he needed to make him eat more so he’d get stronger.

 

A shy kiss on his neck distracted him from his musings, and Nigel took one of the other boy’s hands and gave it a kiss. “Yes, gorgeous?” he asked gently.

 

Adam’s cheeks automatically bloomed pink and his eyelids fluttered as he gazed back at Nigel’s very dark brown eyes. He often thought they looked blood red under the failing light of the sunset whenever he and Nigel walked home from the library.

 

“Nigel, are we dating?”

 

“I think so, darling.” Nigel told him as he kissed Adam’s wrist, just where his pulse was.

 

“We’ve kissed some and we’ve met a lot of times already, so I thought we are dating.” Adam smiled.

 

“Yeah, and I really like kissing you.” Nigel scooted over so he could pull Adam to him, back to chest, and dipped his head to meet Adam’s lips. If any teacher saw them like this, they’d have their guardians called over, but where they always had their lunch was so far from campus, he didn’t have any such worries.

 

“Mmm…” Adam mewled happily and pecked another quick kiss on Nigel’s cheek. “The first day we met was seven weeks ago.” He smiled, recalling how handsome the rough-looking boy was then as he cursed at the book on his desk.

 

“A long time ago,” Nigel said, playfully sniffing Adam’s curls. He always smelled so delicious.

 

With Nigel’s arms secured around his waist, Adam felt very comfortable and warm, and a good idea came to him.

 

“I think I want to have sex with you. I’ll be 18 next month and you’ll be 19 in November, so that’s okay, and you can wear a condom if you like – though I really don’t want you to because I want to feel everything.”

 

Nigel’s mind went from functioning well enough for school and daily life to zeroing in on the vivid and enticing vision of Adam beneath him, panting, breathless, moaning and crying out in ecstasy.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Yeah, fuck, we can do that. I want to.” Adam affirmed, smiling, then looked behind him. “Have you been tested recently? Nigel?”

 

“I’m clean.” Nigel shook his head to wake up from his daydream – wet dream – and put his focus back on Adam. At least he remembered to answer that last bit.

 

“I’m clean too.”

 

He made Adam face him and smoothed the back of his fingers on the younger boy’s cheeks. “You sure, darling? I mean, I really feel lucky as fuck that you want me to top –“

 

“Are you worried I’m a virgin?” Adam cut in.

 

“God – now, I am.” Nigel cursed under his breath, his pulse racing. “Adam, I – I’m your first guy?”

 

“You’re my first sex partner, my first boyfriend. But you’ve had sex, right, so you know what to do.” Adam stated, taking Nigel’s hand from his face and kissing the veins so prominent on his skin. “And I’ll be okay. You won’t hurt me. I already practiced prepping my ass with my fingers, first with one and then with two. I can maybe do three, but I get tired too fast. You have long fingers, so maybe you can hit my prostate…“

 

Nigel zoned out again. His head was now torturing him with images of Adam on his hands and knees or on his back, legs splayed wide, as he fingered his slick hole.

 

“Can we do it this weekend? Hannibal’s taking Will to their family villa and mom’s leaving for a baby shower. She won’t be back till Sunday.”

 

“Yeah, baby, sure...” Nigel murmured, feeling dazed. All his blood had already pooled south.

 

“Your cock is poking my back.” Adam said, giggling, and then he wiggled some.

 

“Oh, god...” Nigel stifled a louder groan. It was really getting harder and harder – to talk and think.

 

“Let’s get back. Lunch is almost done.” Adam said, already standing up. Nigel pulled him slowly back down.

 

“Uhm – let’s eat my lunch first and then we can go back.” He silently thanked his stomach for reminding him that he was actually hungry and that this was no place for pinning down Adam and fucking him in front of any-fucking-body.

 

No. Adam, and all that he was, was ONLY for Nigel to see and hear and feel and taste.

 

“Here you go, darling.” Adam said, offering him his own food and mimicking his accent to perfection, making him laugh.

 

“Thanks, gorgeous.” Nigel replied with a wink and a bite on Adam’s finger.

 

\--- --- --- --- ---

 

The [discreet cover art ](http://s22.imgup.net/Spacedogs_87d7.jpg)for now. <3

 

The “Nigel calling Adam sparrow” bit was inspired by [Midnighters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3338612/chapters/7301702) by [drinkbloodlikewine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkbloodlikewine/profile) and [whiskeyandspite](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/profile).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Will have "the talk." (And finally, the title will have a meaning...)  
> Will backs down and he comes... you read that right. He comes... (possibly because of a toy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting the week right by posting this. There's a bit of angst, microscopic, really.

 

“Can you answer that for me?” Will asked Adam, nodding to his cell phone on the table. He was currently adding oats, sugar and crushed graham crackers to the melted butter in the saucepan on the stove and he could not leave that to burn to get to his phone.

Adam was done slicing the apples thinly, the strips, along with the brown sugar and cinnamon, ready to go next while Will let the crust set in the fridge.

“Okay. It’s Hannibal.” Adam said. “Hi, Hannibal. It’s Adam.”

_“Hello, Adam. Is Will there?”_

“Yeah. But he’s busy. He’s making apple-cinnamon crumble right now. Do you have a message for him?” He smiled at his cousin who was now mixing the ingredients to even them out.

_“That is lovely, Adam. Just tell him I will call him later before he goes to bed. Thank you.”_

“You’re welcome, and yes, I’ll tell him.” Adam said, ending the call. He liked talking to Hannibal because he was always so polite and nice; and because Will loved him.

“He said he’ll call you later before you sleep.” Adam stood up from the stool at the counter and walked up to Will. He laid his chin on his cousin’s right shoulder and he inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the yummy scent of the cooking crust. “Will?”

“Hmm?”

Adam turned his head a little, his nose touching the side of Will’s neck. “Was Hannibal your first?”

“First – oh, sex, you mean?” Will’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, but him, being used to Adam’s usually forthright way of speaking, recovered fast enough. “No. Why?”

“So who was it? When did you lose your virginity?”

Will took a deep breath, the memories of said first time flitting in his mind, making him cringe unconsciously. He could just remember how Harris Arden laughed at him upon seeing his smiley face boxer briefs.

“Are we really talking about that now while I’m making us snack, Adam? There’s a huge risk of me ruining this if you’ll insist.”

Adam straightened up, taking one step back and sitting down on the stool he was on again. “Was it that bad?”

Will huffed. He was not feeling annoyed at Adam for asking him, he was just not sure he could concentrate on cooking while getting horny telling him about his first time.

“I will not answer that now. Let’s finish this first, then I’ll tell you after you shower.” He answered, turning off the stove and transferring the crust into the waiting container on the table.

“But that’s after dinner.” Adam reasoned. He was getting confused why Will was dragging this out.

“It is. But I don’t want your mom to know about it, do I?” Will raised an eyebrow.

“Because our sex life is private.” Adam supplied, recalling what his mom taught him when he told her about his first crush when he was twelve, and then she went on discussing to him what he needed to know about sex and relationships. She had known as early as her son’s sixth birthday that saying “we’re gonna talk about the birds and the bees” to Adam was senseless.

Adam mulled the though over for a few seconds then nodded. “Okay, that’s fine. But can we shower together?”

“Adam!” Will exclaimed, almost dropping the spoon he was using to flatten the crust on the floor.

“I’m kidding.” The other younger teen giggled and hugged Will by the waist. “I just miss being with you. You’re always with Hannibal on weekends.”

“Well, you’re always with – who are you with? Are you with anyone?” Will asked, then snapped, “Are you still seeing Nigel?!”

Adam’s arms slipped from Will’s waist as he slowly backed away to the direction of the stairs. He had a teasing smile on his lips and Will didn’t like it.

“Hey!” Will shouted, but only got Adam’s carefree laughter as an answer as he bounded up the steps to his room.

 --- --- ---

Their “sort of” apple pie, as Will called it, did turn out to be on the much sweeter side of things, to Mrs. Raki’s dismay (she still didn’t want Adam to have too much sugar before bed), but to her son’s utter glee.

 

 --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

 

“So Nigel…” Will began, not looking at Adam as his cousin entered his room then closed the door gently.

He was lying on his stomach on his bed, pretending to read the book Hannibal told him to read (which he could not understand because it was in fucking German), his hair still damp and fresh smelling from his shower.

“Your first time first,” Adam said resolutely, but with a smile.

Will rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

He wiggled aside a bit and let Adam sit in front of him. There really was no going around this, he realized. He was just getting more and more uncomfortable at the idea niggling at him of why Adam was suddenly asking for details of his early (or earlier) sex life.

“Before I tell you about it, why do you wanna know?”

Adam blinked twice at him and then leaned his back on the wall. “I wanna have sex with Nigel.”

Will shot up from his recline and barked at Adam. “What the fuck?!”

“It’s consensual, Will.” Adam said calmly, observing how Will was behaving. It was really strange that his cousin had been so adamant that he broke up with Nigel since that incident in his room. Good thing Nigel was patient in explaining that maybe Will was just worried about him being alone in their house with an upper class man that his mom hadn’t met yet. It made sense, actually.

“I don’t care if it is.” Will said, folding his arms in front of his chest. “You can’t do that.”

“I can. We can. And we’re going to.” Adam said with finality.

“Nigel is not a good person.” Will insisted.

“Being called a good person is subjective.”

“He hit a kid just last week.”

Adam’s resolve did not waver. “Frederick Chilton manipulated Darko into buying a pair of secondhand leather shorts, so Nigel’s anger was warranted. His friend could have had serious skin allergy or worse. Do you know people die because of allergies? And if you think about it, taking care of his friend’s welfare is a mark of goodness, so Nigel, in this case, is a good person.”

Will grabbed the book and threw it on the floor (the inner voice in his head warning him that Hannibal will more than just scold him for doing that), and growled at Adam in frustration. He actually growled.

“Adam, you can’t be serious! And – and why would Darko even want to wear leather shorts anyway?”

“I don’t know.” Adam shrugged while Will got tongue-tied for a couple of seconds. His cousin was so cool about it all that it made Will feel more bothered.

He inhaled and exhaled several times, trying to calm down. Adam will not see him eye to eye if he appeared more upset about this than he already was. He might even get him going into a panic attack.

“Adam,” Will sat back again, crossing one leg over the other. “Has Nigel told you he’s been with so many other relationships before? With girls?”

“Yes. He had sex with most of them – all of them, I think, was what he said.” Adam replied nonchalantly.

“They were girls. All of them.” Will said, stressing on ‘all.’

“Is it supposed to matter that he wants a boyfriend now, that boyfriend being me?” Adam raised an eyebrow.

“He might just be – you know, curious? Maybe he’s getting experience from the unusually quiet boy and making the school know about it?” Will knew he was pushing it, even almost insulting Adam, but he thought he had to.

“Will, you really shouldn’t make accusations like that.” Adam finally sat straighter, starting to feel annoyance clamber on his skin.

“But what if he is?”

“He is not.” Adam replied, every word emphasized. “And you don’t know him the way I do, so you should not say such things about him.”

Will closed his eyes, rocked backwards and lay down flat. He remained unmoving. He could not explain how Adam was seemingly so unaffected by what he himself just said.

Nigel, since their first year in senior high, had been known to prey upon the known virgin, mostly females, at school and he had not done anything to make other people think differently in the years after. He even had a different girlfriend almost every month that they started calling them Calendar Girls, as corny as that may sound.

But even with this knowledge, Adam seemed to not care about it at all, and Will was running out of things to say to dissuade his cousin from his plan to keep his relationship with the campus bad boy.

“Did Hannibal have previous relationships, Will?” He heard Adam ask, quietly again.

“Yes,” Will said, voice flat.

“Did he say if he had engaged in sexual activities with them?”

“He said he maintained respectable decorum with them, so I don’t think so.” Will replied, using Hannibal’s exact words, and cracking one eye open.

“If he did have sex with any of them, would you resent him for it?”

‘Ah, so that was where this was going,’ Will thought. “No. That’d be unfair.” He admitted, finally looking up at Adam, but still looking obviously annoyed, not at the younger boy, of course.

“You see why I don’t care about Nigel’s past relations?” Will chose not to respond. “He’s with me now, not with them.”

“He’s still an awfully violent person. And those were still awfully numerous relationships.” Will slowly took off from the bed and walked to the window, sliding it open to feel the cool night air.

“Will, why do you hate Nigel?” Adam inquired.

“I don’t hate him.” Will said, turning from the window and leaning on the sill to face Adam. “I just don’t like him for you.” He added, more composed, surprising himself at his sudden realization. He loved his cousin and he wanted only the best for him, and Nigel, in his opinion, was not. And this, he understood now, was his real issue with the rough boy.

“I will tell you why I like him.” Adam crawled to the edge of the bed, sitting there before taking one of Will’s hands, making the older boy look at him with tender eyes.

“I felt that he was dangerous, as you said, when I first saw him with Darko, but I also observed how loyal, protective and caring he was with his friends and those he trusts.” Adam squeezed Will’s hand. “I thought if I had a person like that with me, I wouldn’t have to worry when you’re not there.”

Will’s brows furrowed. “Are you saying I haven’t been taking care of you anymore?”

Adam shook his head. “Will, we’re cousins and best friends, but I know we can’t be together all the time. You have Hannibal now and you need to be with him. I just thought I ought to find someone who will care for me too.”

Will felt his heart clench. He tugged Adam to him, making the boy stand, and hugged him tight. “I’m sorry, Adam.”

Adam smiled into Will’s neck. “What for?”

“I’ve been neglecting you, I didn’t know.” Will really sounded sad and Adam was surprised by it. He pulled away from Will and placed his warm hand on his cheek.

“Will, I’m not the one who’s got no more parents. I’m not your responsibility, though we’ve both been told otherwise by my mom since we were kids.” He rubbed a finger on Will’s face, still smooth and soft, just like when they were younger. “When you go to college, you won’t have to worry about me because I have Nigel, okay?”

“You really like that fucker a lot huh?” Will asked, laughing a little as he picked up the Hannibal’s book.

“Yes, enough that I want him as my personal fucker.” Adam winked, something Nigel taught him, to appear naughty, he said.

“Adam!” Will yelped, punching the other boy on the arm lightly.

Adam only laughed, amused that he was able to get Will properly scandalised.

 

 --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

 

“Ahh – Hann- Hannibal...” Will whimpered, his vocalisation adding to the obscene sound of his right hand working his dick and the wet squelching from him pumping a vibrating dildo in and out of himself.

“I should be with you right this moment, Will.” Hannibal rasped, voice breathy as he pictured his boyfriend fucking his own ass with the toy he gave to Will on his last birthday.

“Please, I’m so close –“

“Come for me, Will.”

Will’s hand sped up on his throbbing cock, thumb slipping over and over the sensitive tip, his back arching as the vibrations attacked him inside relentlessly. He felt the tremors of his climax gripping his balls and up his length, and with a barely-stifled shout he came into the sheets, on his chest and on his hand, still clutching and sliding as he rocked his hips, riding out the heady pleasure.

He heard Hannibal groaning almost quietly on the other line as he pulled the toy from his abused hole with still-trembling fingers. He smiled to himself and grabbed the sheets to wipe his hand and body. He just had to make sure he did the laundry himself before Adam’s mom got back on Sunday.

“Hannibal,” Will breathed, his back hitting the cover-less bed, satiated and relaxed. He removed the call from speaker.

Hannibal’s voice came through as if he had just not masturbated himself. “I should have asked you to Skype instead.”

“Well, you didn’t. Your loss.” Will giggled. “Thanks for the toy. I love it.”

“I figured you did, by how loud you were, my sweet.” Hannibal said, sounding smug.

“At least my aunt didn’t come knocking this time,” he laughed.

“That’s a relief.”

Flopping on his side, he grabbed the still-whirring orange toy and turned it off.

"Will?" Hannibal said, noticing the seconds of silence.

"Oh, it's just the toy. I kind of forgot about it." Sitting up again with a slight wince at the ache on his lower back, he opened his bedside drawer and fished for the toy cleaner and some wet wipes.

"I can always buy you a new one." His boyfriend said jokingly. 

"I'll tell you when I need a new one or another one." Will replied, then smiled upon hearing Hannibal’s amused chuckle. 

“Hannibal,” Will said as he rubbed the toy with the product. “I talked to Adam about Nigel again.”

He heard Hannibal sigh. His own boyfriend thought he was being obstinate when he initially told him of his attempts to get Adam to break up with the bad boy from their school. He did have a sordid reputation, which was not anything anyone can be comforted with, based on what Will told him, but he also admonished the other that it was Adam’s business, not his, whom he wanted to date.

“And?” Hannibal supplied. He would have remained quiet were they not on the phone.

“I didn’t break them up, okay?” Will sounded annoyed, but it was more at himself than anyone, really. He put away the toy back in the drawer and lay back on his bed.

“Nigel, for all his flaws, as you have told me, seems to really have genuine feelings for Adam, so what is causing your apprehension, Will?”

Will cringed. Hannibal, when he was like this, made him think he was talking to a shrink.

“I would ask you to not scold me anymore, Doctor.” He chided his boyfriend.

“Will.” Hannibal said with a warning in his tone.

“You’ll be one someday, so don’t _‘Will’_ me.” He reasoned, laughing, but stopped immediately. He and Hannibal seldom fought, but when they did, and it was his fault, it was so hard to make it up to his intelligent, sexy, filthy rich and thankfully understanding boyfriend.

“I assume then that you have stood down.”

“You make it sound like I had a shotgun held to his head.” Will grumbled. “But yeah, I gave it up. Adam wants someone to take care of him.”

“Since you’re now usually with me,” Hannibal said, recognizing the words unsaid, his tone gentle.

“Uh-huh...”

“Will, you should not feel guilty about this.”

“I can’t help it.” Will felt the familiar dull ache in his chest from earlier tonight. “But he did reassure me that Nigel won’t let anything bad happen to him.”

“And so do you have any more reservations towards him?”

Will heard the soft flipping of a page. Hannibal was settling in for the night. He sighed heavily, limbs now lax from exertion and from his (irrational) emotional turmoil.

“I feel like I do, but I won’t be shoving it down Adam’s throat or at Nigel’s face.” He explained. “I trust Adam and his decisions. I’ve kinda forgotten about that.”

Hannibal chuckled. “You seem to be forgetting many things, love. I hope you won’t forget something before we say goodnight.”

Will was blushing, he knew it, though he couldn’t see his face. “I love you, Hannibal. I will never forget.”

“And I you, Will.”

Will heard Hannibal close his book.

“I’ll call you in the morning.” Will said, the last word, yawned.

“I will wait for it.” Hannibal assured him. “I will watch over you.”

Will switched off the bed lamp and huddled under the remaining bedcovers. As it was Hannibal’s routine to not hang up until Will was asleep, (that Will first thought weird, but not anymore), he kept his cell phone beside his pillow. In this way, Will put his confidence in Hannibal to keep him safe, just as Adam trusted Nigel to safeguard his wellbeing.

He and Adam were so alike in so many ways, were his last thoughts before sleep finally embraced him.

 

 

\--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

 

There's an NSFW collage for this part, it's[HERE!](https://i.imgsafe.org/9408a80.jpg)It features Hannigram. Spacedogs will be next, promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand check out my Tumblr, just if you wanna. :D The cover arts are there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tells Adam how his first time went. Adam learns some stuff. 
> 
> (TRIGGER WARNING FOR MENTIONS OF VERY YOUNG PEOPLE -AKA UNDERAGE- EXPLORING SEX, ONE OF THEM WITH AN ADULT.)

**Part 3**

 

 

Will closed the fridge door shut with a bump of his hip and watched amusedly as Adam dug into his gelato. He had a spoon between his pursed lips, two bottles of water in one hand and his ice cream – gelato (Adam has already corrected him twice) in the other. They had hidden the little tubs well from Adam’s mom, placing them behind the frozen peas and beans. She wouldn’t take it well if her son had more sugary stuff for the day, (especially after the over-sweet apple-cinnamon snack) but Will wanted to be _“bad”_ for a change. And he thought having Adam hyperactive due to sugar was the lesser evil when compared to him polluting his cousin’s mind with the sordid details of his first sexual experience.

He placed the bottles and his own chosen flavoured treat on the table and sat down, winking at Adam as he did.

“We have to make this quick or we may get caught.” He said, whispering conspiratorially.

“I don’t think mom will wake up. She had a beer before bed.” Adam replied, licking his spoon. He didn’t initially trust Will’s flavour of choice for him, coconut chocolate chip, but he sure was enjoying it now.

“And I also have to wait for Hannibal to call.” He glanced at the chicken wall clock, chuckling at the two sunny side-up tips of the clock hands. It was 8:10, and Hannibal texted him that he’d call by 9 p.m. His first sexual experience wasn’t fantasy or romance material anyway, so he might as well tell it in its raw form, whatever that meant.

“So you remember my first boyfriend?” he began, dipping his spoon in the gelato.

“Ivan? The plumber guy?”

Will nodded. “He’s not it.” He quipped, earning him a slap on the arm from Adam. “Ow! I’m kidding. Hey, I was only thirteen then, I only learned how to jerk off.”

At the look on Adam’s face, Will continued. “I taught me,” he elaborated. “He taught me how to suck someone off – him.”

“I know how to do that.” Adam said plainly. “But I don’t think I can do it well.”

“How would you know when you haven’t tried it?” Will asked, swirling his spoon several times in the gelato. He liked his half melted half solid, which Adam thought was gross, especially when the cream dripped on any surface.

“Okay…” Adam agreed, pausing from eating to drink some water before saying, “Do you spit or swallow?”

Will nearly did spit what he was eating were he not more ready for his cousin’s kind of interrogation.

“It depends.” He answered, face awash in deepening pink.

“On?”

“If I – oh, my god! I really can’t believe I’m telling you this.” Will’s blush has now bloomed into a red that can rival any summer apple.

Adam had the gall to laugh, more quietly than usual though, so they wouldn’t wake his mom. “Depends on what?” he asked again, smiling.

Will sighed in resignation. “Fine. Okay. It depends if I feel really horny, like I wanna devour Hannibal, like I feel as if he’s the most delicious food in the universe and I need to taste him, and it doesn’t matter if he’s bitter or salty. I just need to taste him.”

“Oh.”

The mirroring blush on Adam’s cheeks made Will smirk. “Ahh… so you’ve thought of Nigel that way?” he asked coyly, nudging Adam’s arm.

“Yeah, I have. It’s – it was kinda stressful when I first felt it because my erection won’t go down and we were at school.” Adam told him, eyes glued to his food, his face made lovelier by his blush.

“Nigel figured it out?”

“Yes, I think so, because he – uhm… jerked me off.” He ended almost silently.

“Don’t worry, Adam. He probably thought it was sexy.” Will explained.

“How is that sexy? And who’s sexy, me or him?” Adam tilted his head, looking much like a cute, curious little bird.

“He thought it’s sexy that you got aroused by the feeling of wanting him so much that you couldn’t help but get horny like that.”

“I see…” Adam nodded, eating again.

“So I better get my first time story out before Hannibal calls, yes?”

“Yeah…” Adam agreed with a little laugh.

“So, Harris Arden.”

“Yes, Harris Arden –“ Adam’s eyes widened. “You were 14 when you first had sex?! But that’s just months after Ivan!” He exclaimed a little louder than he should, which made Will stick his spoon into his mouth.

“Shhhh… Yes!” Will hissed. “And it was after three months. I’ve gotten over Ivan by then.”

“Oh, okay.” Adam said after removing the spoon. “I guess that’s fine. Mom told me she suspected you were very promiscuous already when you were just 12, so…”

“Wow?” Will rolled his eyes. “She really knows how to flatter me, huh?”

Adam’s shoulders shook as he quietly laughed. Will huffed. He stabbed his spoon into his tub and stuck it back into his mouth, grumbling incoherently.

“Where did you do it?” Adam asked to start things moving on. Will seemed a little too offended, he thought.

“I still can’t believe Aunt Laura thinks of me like that.” Will whined.

“Well, mom knew about you and Ivan. And he was what, twenty years old then?”

“So?”

“You were thirteen. He was an adult and you were a child. You gave her the reason to think so.” Adam stated, almost nonchalantly.

“Whatever…” Will put the tub back in the freezer after finishing half his serving then sat back down again. “I’m still a little upset that Aunt Laura saw me as a little slut.”

“Will…”

“I’ll get over it.” He said quickly, but without heat. “So… do you remember when I played tennis for a bit?” Adam nodded. “Then you remember that time I didn’t come home because I sprained my ankle?” His cousin’s eyes were rapt on him. Will nodded in affirmation. “It was at the club. His parents were there too.”

“You had sex with Harris while his parents were watching? That’s way more than kinky.” Adam declared, earning him Will’s mock glare.

“Ha-ha. His parents took us there and they let us stay in one room since we’re both boys anyway. They didn’t really suspect that we were attracted to each other. And they really thought the sprain was that bad.”

“So you did get injured.”

“I did.” Will insisted. “I had bandages, okay?”

“Okay.” Adam pushed his tub at Will. “I’m full.” The older boy stood up and put the container beside his back in the fridge. He continued with the story when he sat down.

“So I was taken to the clinic and I was ordered to just rest. Harris told his mom he’d stay with me and she said okay, and she’ll just call us for dinner. So we watched some cable and played some computer games, and he did something with the remote and that removed the child block.”

“Ahhh…”

“Ahh, indeed. We flipped two channels and – stop blushing, Adam. You’re making me blush too!” Will said, swatting Adam’s arm.

“I can’t stop my bodily function!” Adam yelped, laughing.

“I hate you.”

“Come on, Will. We don’t have all night.”

“Okay, okay.” He shifted in his seat, adjusting his boxer shorts. “He said he wanted to kiss me, so he did. He really didn’t know how to, but I kissed him back and we did that for a bit, then we took out our dicks and jerked each other off. When we were both super hard, we lay down and took off our clothes.” Will knew his face was red, but he went on with the rest of the story. “Then he reached under the bed and he had a condom. He asked if he wanted to have sex. I said yes and we both admitted we were virgins, so he suggested we watch a bit of gay porn for a bit just to know what to do.”

“So you watched it on cable?” Adam was definitely interested.

“Yeah. It was some army-type gay porn and there was some corny script and we actually laughed at that. But when the top guy began licking the other guy’s ass, we got quiet. And he looked at me, and I told him he didn’t have to do that. So we waited a bit until they got to the ass-fingering part and we paid attention then.”

“That was some instructional video.”

“Shut up. Like I can ask my dad what it feels like to get your ass fingered.” Will rolled his eyes. “So yeah… after that, we kinda agreed we learned enough and he told me to lie on my back like the guy that got fingered. I was pretty sure I preferred bottoming by then.”

“You haven’t fucked Hannibal?”

“Language.”

“You’re starting to sound like him.” Adam giggled.

Will couldn’t help but laugh too. “But no. I haven’t. He can be very persuasive about me taking it from him most of the time – well, all the time. But I’m not really bothered because I really like it.”

“But do you want to top?”

“Yeah… maybe… I really haven’t thought of it.” Will contemplated, and then stood up. “Let’s go to the couch. It’s more comfy.”

“Okay.” Adam said and followed him to the living room.

They sat facing each other on the couch. “You have a hard-on.” Adam stated.

“Hannibal will take care of that later.” Will just smiled. “So to continue, Harris surprised me because he had lube in his bag. He said he really liked me so he wanted to be prepared in case I agreed to have sex. He was very gentle and he always asked if I was okay. When his fingers hit my prostate the first time, he thought he hurt me, but I told him to do it again. He did… a lot, and he got me squirming. It wasn’t long after that when I told him to put it in, and we completely forgot about the condom.”

“Was he big?”

“Hannibal’s thicker and longer and harder.” Will said proudly, making Adam snigger. “I thought Harris was at that time, but it was my first time too, so when he did slip in, he did feel big. I felt like crying because it still hurt, but he was very patient, for a fifteen year old, and he waited until I felt okay. He didn’t last long and he came in me. But he compensated for that by sucking me off and swallowing. It was kinda sexy.”

“That’s kind of – gross.” Adam winced.

“What, swallowing come?” Will laughed when his cousin nodded. “It tastes funky. But have you tasted your own come?”

“Yes. That’s why I said it’s gross.”

Will pulled Adam in, throwing an arm over his shoulder. “You can always talk to Nigel if you’re not going to be comfortable doing that. He’ll understand. Most men like it when their partners swallow their come probably because it takes some courage and dedication to eat something that’s not tasty, so it shows them how their partners love them. So if Nigel asks you to do it, tell him if you will or won’t.”

“Okay.” Adam fell quiet for a bit then looked at Will with a small smile. “I will have him eat pineapples a week before we have sex.”

“Pineapples?”

“I read that eating pineapples makes semen taste better. And I’ll also ask him to drink more than eight glasses of water to make it less gooey.”

“I didn’t know that.” Will exclaimed.

“And if Hannibal eats a lot of meat, his come will taste bitter.” Adam added.

“Oh, my god! I’m gonna make him do that too. He needs to eat more pineapples and eat less meat.” Will gripped the throw pillow, strangling it.

“I think we should sleep now.” Adam said, the last word ending in a yawn. Will kissed his cheek. “What was that for?”

“You just made my sex life happier, lovely cousin o’mine.” Will winked and pulled Adam up off the couch. They went upstairs quietly, heading straight for the bathroom to wash up.

“Will…” Adam said, putting some toothpaste on his toothbrush. Will could only mumble as he already had his toothbrush in his mouth.

“Nyesh?” Adam was smiling wide and that got Will puzzled. “Whot?”

“You didn’t tell me off about me having sex with Nigel.”

Will spat out and gargled while holding up one hand, making Adam wait for whatever he was going to say. “I didn’t, because we’ve talked about you and him dating. Besides, Aunt Laura already met him and she’s okay with him you said.”

“Uh-huh…”

Will nodded. “So there you are. And I promised you I’ll try to know Nigel, right? And I wanna keep my promise.” Will smiled as Adam hugged him.

“Thank you, Will.”

“Just make sure you tell me if he hurts you and I’ll make sure he regrets it.”

“No need. He’ll never hurt me.”

“Good.” Will wiped his hands dry. “Good night.” He said, closing the door when Adam nodded and waved at him.

 

///

 

“You’re not lost, are you, Graham?” Nigel muttered through the fork in his mouth as he raised an eyebrow at Will. It was lunch time and most tables in the cafeteria were packed, but not full enough not to leave a seat or two at each table empty. And that means Will Graham can sit anywhere else aside from his and his angel’s table.

“No, I am not.” Will replied, already sitting in front of Nigel and Adam.

The gruff boy narrowed his eyes at him. “What are you up to?”

“He’s just trying to make friends with you, Ni-Ni.” Adam said as he put a Placinta Dobrogreana on a disposable plate from the lunch Nigel brought and pushed it towards Will. He then proceeded to unpack the container of pineapples from his bag and gave it to Nigel.

“This is good.” Will remarked, chewing.

“My mother cooked it. It’s a common pastry in Romania.” Nigel said then took a bite of the pineapple. It was not the canned variety. It was fresh and a little sour, but the table salt helped to bring out the sweetness. “Why am I eating this, darling?”

Adam leaned over to Nigel, doing a stage whisper while smiling at Will. “Because I want your cum to taste sweet.”

Nigel’s eyes widened and his cheeks reddened as his mouth closed and opened like a landed fish. “B-baby… that’s…”

“That’s why you have to eat a lot of this before this weekend and also drink a lot of water.”

Nigel didn’t need to be told twice. He dutifully ate the serving his angel gave him and almost ignored Will. Almost.

“So you’re done bitching about me dating your cousin, huh?” he asked, dipping the last slice of the fruit in salt and popping it into his mouth.

Will bit back whatever annoyed retort was at the tip of his tongue and smiled pleasantly at Nigel. “I was just concerned about him.”

Nigel bobbed his head. “Sure.” He leaned back in his chair like he would’ve done were he at home. “And now?”

It was a good question. Will surprised himself by what he was feeling. His muddled sentiment of fear for Adam and irritation and suspicion for Nigel were just not present now. It seemed as if his acceptance of his cousin’s relationship with the most bad-tempered student in their school created some sort of calm and lightness in his heart. It was a good feeling.

“Now, I just want you to make sure you won’t give me any reason to kick you in the balls.” He said, grinning.

Nigel barked out a laugh that made most of the students look at him but also turn away almost immediately.

“The only one coming anywhere near my balls is my darling here.” He said, pulling Adam to him. The smaller boy snuggled to him automatically.

“I’m getting near your cock too, Ni-Ni,” Adam declared none-too-quietly, earning him a look of horror from Will that sent Nigel guffawing and the other students blushing to the ends of their hair.

“Yes, you are, angel. You are...”

 

(And since Nigel Vilkas was happy, nobody got hit that day.)

 

 

\--- --- --- --- --- 

 

*** **Harris Arden** was Patrick Wilson's character in the movie _Evening_ , where Hugh met Claire Danes, his wife.

*** **Ivan** was Mads Mikkelsen's character in the movie _Adam's Apples._

 

\--- --- --- 

(The next part will be the real Spacedogs High School AU First Time Sexy Times! *^_^*)

**Author's Note:**

> Nigel, when Googled says, it comes from the name Niall.  
> Niall is a male given name of Irish origin, thought to mean "champion" (derived from the Old Irish word "niadh" meaning warrior or champion). It could also mean "cloud", "passionate" or "avid"  
> While "vilkas" means wolf. 
> 
> So since I choose "passionate" as the meaning of Niall here, and Vilkas in Lithuanian means "wolf", let's all agree that Adam's Nigel Vilkas IS a *passionate wolf*
> 
> (Yes, Nigel’s from Lithuania here.)
> 
> Love it!


End file.
